


I'm Sorry

by StarkRogers135



Series: Angel!Dean Winchester series [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Banishment, Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Sigil, Angelic Grace, Banishment, Blood, Fear, Hurt Dean Winchester, Implied Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Lucifer | Nick, M/M, Mean Castiel, Protective Sam Winchester, Scared Dean, Sigils
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets aggressive and Dean sends him away. Sam helps a Dean throughout this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A STORY. THEY ARE NOT INDIVIDUAL STORIES. IT IS ALL ONE STORY!  
> START AT "Die Trying" AND WORK YOUR WAY THROUGH IT.  
> They are suppose to be chapters, but they were put into a Series form, sorry for not telling you guys.  
> Well, Have fun!

Dean stayed clinging to Cas a lot of the time. On the couch, in bed, or on a chair, just wanting to be close and keep himself absolutely sure that Cas was actually there with him, never taking a dull moment to think that Cas was gone. He never wanted to think that. Besides, Cas said that he'd never leave.

Castiel didn't mind that Dean wanted to be near him, but it was starting to get aggravating, "Dean, please let go." He looked at his angel.

Dean looked up with sleepy eyes. He must've been dozing because he wanted to go right back to sleep. "Mm?" he grunted with a yawn. "What? Why?"

"Dean, you've been clinging to me for days on end and I want you to let go." Cas sighed with a small snap his his voice.

Dean winced at the slight sharpness behind Cas's tone. "Sorry..." he said quietly and disappeared, only to reappear on a chair, curling in on himself.

Cas rolled his eyes, "Dean, stop whining and be your old self again. I don't like this whiney, crying, clingy you." He frowned.

Dean scowled and held his arms. "I wanted to go after you, Cas. I wanted to protect you," Dean said roughly. "I tried to go find to but Sam kept threatening to put me in Holy Fire and I knew he wouldn't hesitate to do so, so do you tell me what I should and shouldn't do."

"I can protect myself! I told you that you weren't to come after me and if I was Sam, I would have put you in Holy Fire!" Cas snapped.

Dean winced at Cas rose his voice, clenching his jaw hard. He could tell that Cas was pissed. He could feel it radiate off his mate. Dean closed his eyes tightly, trying to ignore Cas's approaching footsteps, the anger not decreasing. This wouldn't be fun.

Cas grabbed Dean by his shirt and slammed his mate's back against the wall, "I killed Naomi because of you! I killed my brothers and my sisters for you! I tell you not to do something, I mean for you _not_ to do it!"

Dean bit his lip and swallowed a cry, keeping his eyes screwed shut. Dean just wanted to disappear. That wouldn't work, though. Wherever Dean went, Cas eventually went. Even though he hated the thought, Dean would go to Hell and hide, letting Cas calm himself. Dean stiffened when he felt Cas grip his jaw, preventing any noises from coming out.

Cas narrowed his eyes, "I've done so many things for you. Some things you don't know about. You can't even let me do what I want without whining and crying like a fucking baby!" His grip tightened, his glare stronger now. Cas was definitely pissed by now.

Dean trembled slightly, letting out a tiny whimper of pain but made no attempt to pull free, not wanting to upset Cas even more. Dean wanted to prove to Cas that he could fend for himself. He _would_ fend for himself if he wasn't scared out of his mind.

"You have no _idea_ what I have done for you! Even before we were claimed as mates! Maybe, just maybe, I should have left a long time ago and never came back. Maybe then, everything would be so much better and you wouldn't be such a whiney bitch!" Cas let Dean's face go, but kept his mate pinned to the wall.

Dean kept his eyes shut, hiding his vision from the other angel. Dean still didn't speak or do anything even. God, he hated when it could like that. This is probably what Cas felt like when Dean got this bad.

Castiel looked at Dean and backed away slightly, shoving Dean back into the wall even more in the process.

Dean grunted and stayed still, not lashing out or anything. That's what Cas wanted Dean to do, though. Cas wanted Dean to fight back. Dean wouldn't. He couldn't. That would only encourage Cas even more.

Cas growled and fist his black hair, sighing.

"I'm...not going to hurt you..." Dean whispered shakily. _Not like you're hurting me._

Cas looked at Dean and narrowed his eyes, "I'm not planning you too."

"So...you're just going to provoke me until I snap or something?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, but you've pissed me off!" Cas raised his voice, making a sound of thunder crack outside 

"Go ahead and beat me up until you feel better. Do whatever you please..." Dean said.

Cas clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He looked at Dean then loosened his fists, but sent Dean flying back through the bedroom door and into the livingroom.

"Whoa!" Sam jumped back as Dean slid past his feet and into the wall. "What the fuck?!"

Dean sat up, slightly dizzy. "Cas is upset," he grunted as Sam helper him up. "I literally stopped talking about the Naomi thing five minutes ago, but he won't let it go."

"Cas, look, Dean has stopped talking-" Sam was cut off as he hit the wall with a grunt.

"Stay out of this." Cas narrowed his eyes.

"Let him go, Cas." Dean snapped, staying where he was at on the floor. He knew he'd make Cas even more pissed but he had to. Dean had an angel sigil on the floor, his hand just hovering over it from where it was behind him.

Cas looked at Dean, letting Sam go and his eyes glowing even bluer as he look at his mate.

Sam panted and looked at the sigil then at Dean with a small nod.

Before Cas's eyes could start glowing, Dean swallowed hard. "I'm sorry." he said quietly, pressing his hand to the sign, not even flinching as a bright light engulfed Cas, his mate disappearing.

Cas screamed when he was engulfed by the light and was sent back to Heaven.

Sam looked over at his brother and sighed.

Dean looked at his bloody hand from where he cut his palm deeply. Dean looked up when he saw Sam's form kneel in front of him.

Sam took a cloth from his pocket and tied it around the cut. "You had to do it, Dean."

Dean nodded shakily and narrowed his eyes to Sam tying the cloth. "I know..." he said weakly.

"Why was he pissed at you?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

Dean shook his head. "I-I have no idea..." Dean muttered weakly.

"Do you remember what he said when he was kicking your ass?" Sam helped his brother stand then sit in a chair before sitting down himself.

"That...that he killed his brothers and sisters and Naomi for me..." Dean said quietly, leaning back against the back of the chair.

Sam raised his eyebrows, "And...?" He gently pressed on the questions.

"And nothing," Dean shrugged. "That's it..."

"Ah. So, what do we do when he comes back?"

Dean shrugged again. "No idea."

Sam sighed and frowned, "What has gotten into you two?"

"To much crap." Dean mumbled, sinking down into the chair.

Sam nodded and was about to say something until Lucifer showed up, sitting in the window.

Lucifer looked over at the two with a raised eyebrow, "Wow. You tree trashed the place."

Dean glared up at Lucifer, balling his wrapped hand up a bit, relaxing slightly when he felt Sam's gentle hand touch his own.

Lucifer looked at Dean and sighed, "What?"

"Nothing." Dean said roughly, narrowing his eyes again.

Lucifer rolled his eyes then looked at the sigil on the floor, "Bet that hurt like a mother."

Dean didn't respond to that. He just stayed silent, keeping his eyes narrowed.

Sam sighed, "Lucifer, please." He looked at the Devil.

"What? I can't talk because he's being a bitch?" Lucifer pointed at Dean.

"Shut up." Dean hissed roughly.

"Whiney bitch." Lucifer mumbled.

"Lucifer!" Sam snapped.

Lucifer winced and moved closer to the window, "Okay. Last one..."

"Just...just shut the hell up, dammit." Dean said gruffly, shutting his eyes tight.

"Oh, I've struck a nerve." Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

Sam stood up and smacked Lucifer in the back of the head, "Stop."

Lucifer growled, but shut up.

Dean screwed his eyes shut and pulled his wing tight around himself, engulfing himself in the small brown wings and blocking everything out.

"Dean, come on." Sam sighed. "Don't close up and shut out the world."

Dean didn't say a word. He just stayed like that, buried in his wings. The older tensed, his brown feathers flaring out, when he felt Sam gently touch him to try and coax him out.

Sam slowly moved the wings back, only slightly though, "Dean, please."

"Make him leave," Dean rasped, referring to Lucifer. "Please?"

Sam looked over and Lucifer was already gone, "He's gone."

Dean hesitated before pulling his wings back and away from himself.

Sam looked at Dean and sighed, "Better?"

Dean shrugged ever so slightly before nodding the smallest he could manage. He just didn't know why Cas snapped at him. It wasn't like him to do that.

Sam sat in a chair next to Dean and put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

For the rest of the day, Cas didn't show. When it was time for bed, Dean was restless and couldn't sleep. His argument would be that he tried. Dean got up and went to the livingroom, flopping down on the couch heavily.

Sam looked up then moved over to the couch, "Can't sleep?"

Dean looked at his brother. "No." he mumbled, hugging his knees tightly to his chest.

Sam rustled over and pulled Dean to him.

Dean was totally lax in his brother's arms, his head on Sam's shoulder. Eventually, though, Sam got Dean into bed, Dean still laying his head on Sam's shoulder.

Sam stroked Dean's hair and sighed, "Try to sleep."

Dean sighed quietly. It was already almost two in the morning and Dean was tired. It was weird not having as around. He didn't like it even if Cas _did_ yell at him.

Sam looked at Dean, frowning. He wished that his brother would sleep.

Finally, around 2:47, Dean fell asleep after being so restless.

Sam didn't sleep. He just stayed awake to watch his older brother, making sure he was okay

Dean actually slept through the rest of the night with no interruptions or nightmares. Nothing. Not even peaceful dreams stirred in his mind.


End file.
